Emerald Protege
by Althea Sirius
Summary: "My dad's in a coma, I'm told that I'm a guardian of sorts, and now I'm on a rescue mission that's gone wrong. Can my life get any more crazy!" Follow newly appointed GL Nova in her adventures and trials! (It's basically the GL animated series)


**Althea:** Hey gang! I just wanted to get this idea out of my head. This fic will take time to finish, so please bare with me. All flames will be fed to my hell hound: Gouka, fire-fox: Kasai, and cosmic rabbit: Yuumei. But constructive criticism is welcome.

 **Note:**  
(?) = I'm not sure how to spell it/I need some help with it  
"xxx" = speech  
 _"xxx"_ = thoughts  
 **"** _xxx_ **"** = comm.  
 _"_ xxx _"_ = air quotes or emphasis

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my oc's.

* * *

 **Beware my Power: Part 1**

In the distant reaches of space, a damaged spaceship floated aimlessly. A green light flashed and an alien flew to get a closer look. "Hailing damaged ship, can you hear me in there?" she asked (A/N: Yes I know it was a guy, but for the sake of the background of my oc, just go with it). "There is no course for alarm, I am Tin-nala of the Green Lantern Corps." She then created an energy field around the front of the ship and landed outside of the cockpit. She gripped the outside of the window to try and pry it off but to no avail. "Looks like I'm going to have to cut you out friend." she said as she leaped back and began to cut with and energy beam from her ring. The window floated off in succession of it being cut.

"Wrong," an anger filled voice said and blasted Tin-nala with a red energy blast which sent her flying and causing damage to her. Tin-nal glared at whoever was in the cockpit then noticed the red energy residue on her arm. The person inside the cockpit slowly flew out. "I am not a friend." he then lifted his arm, aiming at Tin-nal. "I am rage, I am vengeance, I am DEATH!" he exclaimed as he released a wave of red energy at Tin-nal only for her to construct a green shield to protect herself, only for it to shatter when the wave hit.

"Gah!" Tin-nala grunted as she was pushed back.

"Hah!" the person that attacked then sent another assault and sent red energy at Tin-nal again.

She tried to avoid it but it only followed her until it hit an asteroid above her. Once she saw the assailant she constructed a cube around him only for it to shatter from the attackers built up energy. Tin-nala backed away, knowing this fight wouldn't end well for her, unbeknownst to her, a second attacker sneaked up behind her. She felt the presence of the other a second to late as she turned around she was assaulted with red energy that came from the second attackers mouth, she tried to protect herself with a cone like shield but it shattered, and was knocked out but was gripped by red energy around her torso.

The first assailant approached his cohort. "What are you doing Zox?"

"Don't like it? Feel free to complain to Atrocitus," he snapped as he pushed past his cohort. "Relax young Razer, our masters plan includes ample kills. Enough even for you."

"At this rate our task will never end, we eliminate this one her power ring will simply seek out a replacement Green Lantern," Razer snapped. Zox lifted up Tin-nala's body and brought it closer to him.

"Then we get to kill that one too," Zox replied menacingly. He built up energy in his ring and sent it into Tin-nala's body causing her to scream out in pain which echoed in the vastness of space. Then there was silence and the Green Lantern ring left Tin-nala's finger and floated away from them, indicating her death.

* * *

The ring traveled light-years in search of a new host but to no avail and set coordinates to return to the home planet of the Green Lanterns but instead, went past it and straight to a certain system of the Milky Way Galaxy.

* * *

 _18 months later..._

Desert plains expanded the area as a jet flew low to the ground and the pilot laughing from inside as they performed an aileron-roll.

"Let's keep the commentary to vehicles specific shall we Jorden?" an feminine voice said over a comm.

The pilot removed his mask (A/N: Okay can someone tell me the correct terms of equipment and sections of the crafts to use for jets, planes, and space ships?) and replied. "I was boss, that was me expressing my professional opinion of the prototypes acceleration." and did a few more aileron-rolls.

"Someone at the FFA is going to read this transcript, Hal, so words might help," Hal's boss specified, as she took another sip of her drink.

"Of course Carol, my apologies," Hal replied. "Plane go fast, very fast, plane good."

Back at Carol's office, everything began to shake, startling Carol and causing her drink to go off her desk. She got up from her chair but stumbled and let out a startled yelp.

"Carol, are you alright?" Hal asked worriedly.

"Yeah, we're getting one of our Coast City rumblers," she replied as she crawled under her desk. "You concentrate on flying that billion dollar jet."

Hal continued to fly as he did a few more rolls, and flew over a bridge that was becoming unstable and began to crumble due to the quake.

"Uh oh," Hal said as he looked back. He also noticed a train heading straight toward the crumbling bridge. "Oh boy." He did a quick u-turn then pressed auto pilot. He opened the window of the plane and leaped out and free-falled for a few seconds before activating a certain green ring on his finger. The energy covered him, creating a Green Lantern uniform. He flew and caught up with the train then flew ahead of it and created a construct of train tracks that the train went smoothly on then off on the other side of the crumbled bridge. Hal flew up and admired his work only to be brought out of it when the plane he was flying before crashed in to a near by rock summit. "Carol is not going to be happy."

Back at Carol's office, she was yelling into her office phone. "Let's worry about liabilities later, shall we? And concentrate on the fact that we have a downed pilot!"

"Sounds like you missed me."

Carol turned to see a certain pilot. "Hal!" she said relieved and hugged him then looked back up to him. "You're okay, I thought you were dead. What happened?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. When the shockwave hit, it locked my instruments. There was nothing I could do, I had to eject and-"

Carol slapped him, cutting him off. "That bridge came down an hour ago, and you let me think you were dead all this time?"

Hal still rubbing his cheek replied. " Well I landed in the desert, I had to hike to the freeway."

Carol with her arms crossed walked away from him and sat on a couch. "Typical."

"So, you were worried about me," Hal commented

"You, you're replaceable, THAT was a billion dollar fighter jet," she snapped.

"I'm sorry about what happened jet Carol, but you weren't the only one who was worried," Hal said as he sat down next to her. "When I saw how big that quake was, well, I may be replaceable, but you're not."

"Hal, I told you a dozen times why this will never work," Carol said quietly.

"Tell me again, over dinner," he replied as they leaned in and kissed. But his ring began to glow, ruining the perfect moment. "Oh no not now," he murmured.

"What is it?"

"It's the hard drive, I left it in the wreckage, if one of your competitors got a hold of it's operating system."

Carol looked disappointed, but said. "Go get the drive."

Hal backed toward the door. "I'll pick you up after work, promise." He winked then closed the door behind him and left the building, activated his ring and left earth. As he flew through space he voiced his question, "Mind if I ask what this is all about?"

 **"** _Green Lantern of sector 2814, report immediately it Oa, priority 1,_ **"** a voice replied, getting annoyed look from Hal but flew faster anyway at lightspeed (A/N: or whatever speed it is they use. Sorry!). Once he slowed down he flew to a green planet and entered its atmosphere. He flew past tall building until he landed in an entry way.

"Be ever so humble," he said as he walked through the hall. "There's no place like Oa." He was met with two other Green Lanterns, one using a split way computer and the other had his arms crossed.

"Hal Jorden of Earth," the Lantern that was using the computer greeted.

"Salaak of planet, whose name escapes me at the moment," he greeted sheepishly. "And Kilowag, hey buddy," He held out his fist for a fist bump but noticed Kilowag's serious face. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough Jorden, just keep it professional. And definetly don't go looking for me to bail you out this time," Kilowag answered.

"Did I leave the toilet seat up or somethin?" he joked as he and the two other Lantern walked down the hall, then entered a large room with short, blue-skinned beings floating down and landed in a ring that encompassed the room.

"Hal Jorden of Earth, Green Lantern of sector 2814, Dviserak of Demrak 7(?), claims that when we assigned you to police crucial peace negotiations, you punched him in the face. Is this true?"

"No, sir, I punched the Vroiceri (A/N: Okay, can someone PLEASE also help me with names?) in the stomach, then I head-butted him in the face, sir. The Dviserak is a serious dirt-bag using diplomatic immunity to cover up his slave trafficking ring."

"The Council should note that Hal Jordens claims have since been proven true by Demraks authorities," a guardian spoke in Hal's defense.

"That is not the point, this Lantern clearly seems to revel in exceeding his authority, ignoring our orders, and making his own-" As Appa Ali Apsa was saying this he cut short of what he was saying as the roof of the building began to open, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

Once it opened completely, a green bubble fell into the room with what looked to be a human girl inside, curled up into a fetal position. What caught Hal's attention was the large pilot jacket the girl wore, she also wore creamish-brown pants, black boots that went up to her mid shin, a teal tang-top and her hair was crimson red that was put up in a braided ponytail trailed along her body. When the bubble disappeared, the girl still held herself in the instinctual way of protecting herself.

Hal walked over to the girl, kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder, the girl flinched and looked up and at her surroundings. "Wha- where?" she murmured.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hal asked as he helped her up, he noticed that she appeared to be 14 or 16 and when her eyes opened they were amazing, they seemed mainly greenish-hazel but upon closer inspection, they were a mixture of multiple eye colors, ranging from silver to blue, green, brown, and amber.

Hal's voice caught her attention as she turned to face him. "Y-yeah, just... shaken up..." she trailed off as she looked sadly at her right hand and opened it to reveal a Green Lantern ring.

"Oh no," Kilowag said grimly.

"We can worry about my conduct later, right now, somewhere out there, there's a dead Green Lantern," Hal said.

Kilowag walked up to the two humans and was about to take the ring when the girl closed her hand and placed her other hand on it in a protective way to keep it away from him.

"We just want to know whose ring that is," Salaak explained gently.

The girl exchanged glances with Hal to Kilowag to Salaak then to the guardians. She opened her hand slightly to look at the ring then back to the others. "I... I know who it belongs to."

Everyone in the room shared confused or shocked glances and the guardians murmured a few things to each other before the movement of Ganthet, the Guardian that spoke in Hal's defense, approached the girl. "What is your name?" he asked.

"...Jacqueline, Jacqueline Confortola, but I have other nicknames," She replied hesitantly.

"Alright, Jacqueline, how do you know who the ring belonged to?"

"Because I'm an empath," she replied. "I'm very in-tuned to others emotions... and sometimes, somethings more."

"And who did the ring belong to?"

"...It belonged to someone named Tin-nal," she answered, looking sadly at the ring. She then reluctantly gave the ring to Salaak who placed the ring on the console and then brought up Tin-nal's file.

"Tin-nala? Never seen her before in my life," Kilowag commented.

"Salaak, display Guardian Space," Ganthet commanded as he returned to his place with the guardians. "There are 3600 sectors in guardian space, for millennia, we have dispatched our power rings to choose a worthy protector of each sector," he explained as a holographic image of Guardian Space projected itself. "You, our Green Lantern Corps."

"This part we know," Hal quietly commented to Kilowag and Salaak. "Except you," He corrected, gesturing to Jacqueline, who just gave a mix of a deadpanned, sarcastic, and annoyed look over her shoulder at him.

"Display Nofriner 10(?)," Ganthet commanded.

"Frontier Lantern?" Kilowag wondered.

"This is the Guardian Frontier," a female guardian known as Sayd explained. "This is the very edge of our territory."

"We have seated Lanterns there, but they are few and far between," Ganthet continued. "The vast distance makes contact with the Frontier Lanterns, sporadic, at best."

"Then who trains them?" Kilowag asked.

"They receive limited instructions from their rings, that is all," Sayd replied.

"What do these lights signify?" Jacqueline asked, pointing to one of the lights in question. The other occupants surprised at how well she was handling this, she was keeping a cool head in a strange scenario.

"These are locations where operatives went offline," Appa Ali Apsa answered curtly. "Those power rings are currently in search of new hosts or on route back to Oa."

"It means they're dead," Hal said bluntly. Jacqueline flinched at the word dead, but stopped her body from shaking too much which didn't go unnoticed by Kilowag and Ganthet.

"That is unfortunate, but accurate," Appa Ali Apsa said curtly.

"And you just sit there doing nothing," Hal said, his anger beginning to rise.

"You did not even see fit to inform us of these Lantern deaths?" Salaak concurred with Hal.

"There is nothing to be done right now," Appa Ali Apsa replied. "Flying at top speed you would arrive at the Frontier for 18 months. We are formulating a plan."

"There are Lanterns dying out there, we need to get out there and stop whoever is targeting them now!" Hal argued.

"Let me remind the Green Lantern of Earth that the Guardians are not on trial here, he his." Appa Ali Apsa reminded as he pointed to Hal. Though his statement got Jacqueline's attention, she decided ask him about it later.

"Appa Ali Apsa, it has been an eventful session but perhaps a period of refreshment is required, or as our Earth man would say, _"_ A coffee break _"._ " Ganthet inquired.

After that, Ganthet led Jacqueline, Hal, and Kilowag outside and instructed Jacqueline how to use the Green Lantern ring, Hal and Kilowag also giving tips to help her out, and officially becoming a Green Lantern. Though Ganthet informed her that her official training would have to be put on hold until this problem was solved and he decided for them to take a short flight for them to cool off.

"Good call Ganthet, another minute back there and I would've said something-" Hal said before he cut off.

"Incredibly stupid? Yeah I think that ship sailed a long time ago Jorden," Kilowag finished for him causing JC to giggle, then he noticed something. "Hey this ain't the way to the commissary."

"Indeed," Ganthet replied. "I thought we'd enjoy taking a more scenic route."

As they came to a stop, a dome began to open to reveal a space ship. "What is that?" Hal and Jacqueline asked at the same time.

"Oh that, nothing really," Ganthet said innocently. "An experimental prototype powered by the green energy itself."

"Holy crud," Kilowag breathed in amazement.

"How fast?" Jacqueline asked, amazed at the technology she was seeing and lowered herself a little to get a better look and circled it.

"Well, the Interceptor is potentially the fastest ship ever created by sentient life," Ganthet explained

"Potentially?" Kilowag wondered.

"This prototype is so sophisticated and travels so fast that the nav computer is an actual artificial intelligence," Ganthet replied.

Hal was about to lower to get a closer look but was stopped by Kilowag. "Uh-uh, I know that look. Jorden, this isn't one of your earther jet thingies."

"It's just called a jet," Jacqueline called back to Kilowag as she circled it.

"Look, I'll take her up and work the bugs out, then we'll fly her to the Frontier and take care of the Lantern killer," Hal explained.

"I doubt that will come to pass, it is much too risky and all guardians must be in agreement," Ganthet said apologetically. And the dome began to close with JC flying back up to the group. "Some will doubt the existence of this Lantern killer."

"Then why has there been Green Lantern rings flying back here so much?" Jacqueline asked, but surprised at her own question. Must be her abilities that caused it.

"Then why show us this?" Kilowag asked confusingly.

"I told you my friends, we are simply taking the scenic route," Ganthet replied, flying past the three confused Lanterns.

Hal looked back at the dome as an idea formed in his mind, and Jacqueline could tell what it was.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the Frontier..._

A Green Lantern was patrolling the area of a barren planet when he spotted a crashed ship and decided to investigate. He landed and removed the window from the cockpit to see its occupant.

"A Green Lantern! Thank Grots(?) I thought I would perish here," the occupant said relieved.

"Can you put your hands up so I can pull you out?" the Green Lantern asked.

"A little help would be appreciated," the occupant said.

The Green Lantern noticed the surprise attack from the charging red power ring and stumbled back and placed that window cover back on the ship. But was able to avoid another Red Lanterns attack from behind by somersaulting away and sent a blast of his own at the second Red Lantern. And repeated a second time until the other Red Lantern got out of the ship and basted the Green Lantern in the back.

"Not so cocky now are you!" Zox growled.

The Green Lantern thought quickly and constructed a drill causing a tornado in the process hiding where he was.

"Where is he?" Razer asked frustrated.

Zox spotted a green light trail heading toward a canyon and pointed. "We split up, and this time show up sooner!"

* * *

Back on Oa, Hal was sneaking through the halls of the building that held the Interceptor. He noticed a security camera and used his ring to create a construct of Ganthet.

"Identify." the drone said.

"Ganthet of the Guardians," Hal mimicked.

"Incorrect. simular detected, activating security."

But before the drone was able to, Hal blasted the base of the drone causing it to topple over and ran past it to the Interceptor's hanger. Hal looked around trying to make sure he wasn't found but ran into something, or someone.

"Kinda figured you'd turn up here hotshot. Just your style, you borrow the ship, rush into danger, catch the killer, save the day, big hero."

"You forgot get the girl, there's probably a girl somewhere in this. Don't try and stop me big guy." Hal added as he got up.

"Who's trying to stop you? I'm coming with you," Kilowag told him, then held up two power battery lanterns. "Forget anything?"

Hal smiled at his friend. "Okay, you can tag along," he said as he grabbed a handle on one of the power battery.

"I've been saving your butt since boot camp, no reason to stop now," Kilowag replied as they flew up to the Interceptors entry way. "Whoa," he said as they saw what looked like a massive version of their power battery lanterns.

"Look at that," Hal said in awe.

"This thing is a giant power battery," Kilowag mused.

They then entered what appeared to be the cabin of the ship. "She's beautiful," Hal said.

"She?" Kilowag wondered.

"She. A ship is always a she." Hal specified as he the set power battery down and sat in front of a control console. "I wonder how you fly this baby?"

"Please define the term, beautiful," a light circular orb asked as it appeared in front of Hal.

"That must be the AI nav. computer," Kilowag informed.

"Hello Aya, we're your new best friends, Hal and Kilowag. We want to learn how to fly you," Hal greeted.

"AI doesn't spell Aya, it spells IE," Kilowag corrected.

"But Aya is a pretty name, pretty name for a pretty girl," Hal clarified.

"Don't you ever stop," Kilowag groaned in annoyance.

"New designation, Aya, accepted," she replied.

"Would you like to play a game?" Hal asked.

"What game?" Aya asked.

"This game is called, Joyride," Hal replied.

Aya observed him for a moment then asked, "How does one play, Joyride?"

* * *

Back in the meeting hall, the Guardians continued to debate. "I disagree, the Corps. must be told everything we know," Ganthet argued.

"We know nothing for certain," Appa Ali Apsa argued back. "All we have is a theory."

Ganthet looked up to notice the Interceptor flying over head, Sayd noticed as well. "Look!"

* * *

The Interceptor continued to fly as Hal and Kilowag observed form inside the ship. "Somebody's com'in," Kilowag warned, getting Hal's attention. Which he looked to see Appa Ali Apsa banging on the outside of the ship, indicating for them to land.

"Initiate ultrawarp now!" Hal told Aya.

"Ultrawarp protocols require at least 43 minutes to calculate," Aya responded.

"Aya, listen to me, Kilowag and I are Green Lanterns, we help people. Right now there are other Green Lanterns at the coordinates I gave you."

"It is unsafe to bypass protocols," Aya responded.

"Green Lanterns risk their lives, to save the lives of others." he pleaded. "Aya, please."

Aya hesitated, but brought up the coordinates that were given and activated the ultrawarp in a flash of bright green light. But before the Interceptor left, a green construct of chains latched onto the wing of the ship just before it disappeared into ultrawarp. Leaving the guardians to reluctantly return to the meeting hall, only Ganthet smiled at the Green Lanterns escape.

* * *

Back on the Interceptor, things weren't running as smoothly as hoped. "Warning, bypassing protocols has in an unstable ultrawarp field," Aya warned. "Disintegration imminent. Hull integrity at 7.75%."

"Aya, can you convert to manual controls?"

"Affirmative, however manual control while in ultrawarp-"

"Do it!"

A wheel came out of the console with Hal gripping it then making a quick decision and rammed the right wing of the ship into the warped surroundings.

"How is this better?!" Kilowag asked, trying to keep his footing.

"If I can slow us down, I might be able to punch through the ultrawarp conduit without breaking her apart," Hal explained, as he continued to try to slow the ship down. Only for Kilowag to get knocked around the ship like a bouncy ball and neither of them noticed a ball of green light shoot right past them, but they where able to breakthrough and slowly came to a halt.

"Woah," Kilowag said as he recovered. "Frontier Space."

Hal rose from his seat to see the view of the beautiful space around them for a good long moment, then sat back down placing his hands behind his head. "I wonder what the odds are for me making my dinner with Carol?"

"A billion light years from home and that's what you're thinking?" Kilowag asked deadpanned. "You musta really lost it for this girl."

"Uh, no," Hal quickly denied.

Aya responded. "Attention, I am picking up telemetry from two near by power rings."

Kilowag went up to the front console and pressed a button bringing up a scan. "They're GL's, and Hal, whoever they are, they're alive.

"But not for long," Aya responded. "They're in a fire fight, and losing."

"Buckle up people, this is officially a rescue mission," Hal said as the Interceptor set course for the planet side.

* * *

Meanwhile on a barren planet, two Green Lanterns ran side by side together while avoiding the waves of Red Lantern energy. Though it could've gone better, with a few waves and slashes at a rock the second GL was trying to help the first hide in, the rock crumbled and a blast of red energy sent a shock wave knocking the two back on to the ground.

"Not bad, especially with the surprise attack by the young Green Lantern, in fact I graciously allowed you to make for your earlier sqeamishness," Zox said to Razer as they flew toward the two fallen lanterns. "You can strike the final blow Razer, unless of course you're too weak."

By this time the younger looking of the GL's put up a shield to protect the two of them, but the two Red Lanterns could tell that she was exhausted. Razer lifted his arm and took aim at the two weakened GL's, but the look the fallen Green Lantern gave caused him to hesitate for only a moment, only to notice a certain space craft to fire at the two Red Lanterns, causing them to scatter. The Interceptor landed not to far from where the other GL's were, with Hal and Kilowag running out of the ships docking bay to fly toward the area where the other's were only to be blasted with red energy. They both got up and Hal grabbed both Red Lanterns with a hand construct only for Razer to burst it with built up energy, letting Zox fire on the GL's but Kilowag created a shield, just long enough for them to run then took off into the air toward the area the others were.

"Weaklings!" Zox exclaimed. "Your feeble constructs are crushed beneath the Red Lanterns might!"

Hal and Kilowag found some cover behind a small rock wall formation. "Red Lantern?! What the nards is a Red Lantern?!" he exclaimed frustratingly.

Hal looked out from their cover to see the Red Lanterns still on their tails. "These guys I'm guessing. Let's move!"

They both left the wall of rock and flew off, they were able to dodge every blast that were sent at them and Kilowag was able to smack Zox in the face (A/N: which technically, is his whole body.) but was fired upon by Razer. Who got close enough to land a few blows of his own but was slammed back by Kilowag's hammer construct but retaliated with a beam of energy.

Back with the two other Green Lantern's, a certain red-head supported the other as they walked onward, they stumbled but were lucky to see Hal and Kilowag coming toward them, with Kilowag shielding them as Hal came to help them but noticed the red-head.

"What the-, Jacqueline?! How'd-" he began to say but was cut off by her.

"Not the time Hal, he needs help!" she said, her mask moving with her eyes into a determined glare.

"Right," he said then glanced back the other Lantern. "We're the cavalry here to rescue you." he said as he helped Jacqueline move him to a wall of rock for cover and Jacqueline fired a few shots at the enemy.

"I'm running low, You guys have enough juice to fly him back," Jacqueline said before making a few more shots along with Hal.

"The big-shot GL from Oa, huh?" the injured Lantern said to Hal. "Maybe I ought to be saving you."

Jacqueline giggled halfheartedly and glanced at the others, then made a split second decision. "I'll draw their fire while you two get the comedian back to the Interceptor. Could you take this too? Please and Thank you," she told them, then tossed a backpack she had been carrying until now to Hal.

Before they could argue, Jacqueline flew off and did a U turn and shot out a beam of light to get the Red Lanterns attention. "Okay hotheads, you want a Green Lantern? Then come and get me!" she called out and barely dodged a wave of red energy and flew away. _"Okay, that got their attention."_

With Jacqueline successfully getting their attention, Hal and Kilowag were able to fly undetected as they supported the injured GL.

Jacqueline continued to fly and dodge the oncoming attacks from the pursuing Red Lanterns. She created a wrecking ball construct and smashed a pillar of stone causing it to fall on Zox but Razer was able to dodge it and blasted her. She fell to the ground but rolled out of the way of Razer's attack, she sent a blast of green energy at him but he dodged and countered with a blast of his own but Jacqueline countered by sidestepping and backhanded him in the back of his head but was punched in the face. She was exhausted but continued to endure, she wiped her lip of the trickle of blood that slid down her lip as she glared at Razer, who created a sword construct and she created a staff. Razer charged at her and she did the same, they traded blow for blow then glared at each other in a stalemate even with Jacqueline's construct cracking but her power ring began to beep which gave the chance for Razer to blast her with a large wave of red energy which blasted into the air where she flew away, only for Razer to follow.

Back at the Interceptor, Hal and Kilowag supported the injured GL to a comfortable area and Hal placed JC's backpack against the wall, then shared glances. "Sorry we can't stay and chat, but we got some Lantern killers to finish off," Kilowag said.

The injured Green Lantern looked up to his rescuers. "Thank you," And with that they both left to go help the rookie.

Back with Jacqueline, she ran and found some cover behind some rocks and glanced at her beeping power ring. _"Yeah, yeah, I get it!"_ she thought frustratingly. But calmed her self down and peaked around the corner then back at her ring. "Just enough for one last trick." She then created a construct duplicate of herself and sent it flying which caught Razer's attention and went after it. It unfortunately didn't last long and with her power ring out of energy, her Green Lantern uniform disappeared, leaving her in her civilian clothes she wore earlier. She began to run as quickly as she could, barely able to dodge the blasts that were sent her way. But luck would have it as Hal and Kilowag blasted Razer back, which gave her enough time to get away. They continued to tag-team until Zox come out of nowhere and blasted both of them but Kilowag created a shield but was pushed back and into Hal then both colliding with a rock formation. Razer and Zox went after Jacqueline, bombarding her with red energy blasts. But she managed thanks to a few parkour tricks, she scaled the rock wall. Just as the cliff side near the Interceptor came into view she began to say the Green Lantern oath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware my power, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" she exclaimed as her ring made contact with the Interceptors engine from the outside. Her ring was immediately powered up as her uniform came back and with the bright flash of light blinding the Red Lanterns, she aimed her ring at them and released all that built up power, blasting them away. With the enemy gone she gave in and fell into the darkness of unconsciousness atop the Interceptor.

* * *

Pain was the first thing she felt when she began to wake up. "Urgh..." she groaned as she then slowly opened her eyes to meet the worried faces of Hal and Kilowag.

"Easy Rookie," Kilowag eased. "Think you're pretty clever charging your ring off the engines like that, huh?"

Jacqueline held her head as she pushed her body up, everything was either sore or just in pain.

"I say you're lucky you didn't blow your arm off," Kilowag continued.

"I would've done the same," Hal chimed only to be nudged by Kilowag.

"It feels like I did," Jacqueline said, turning her head to face them completely with a worried expression. "What about-"

"Don't worry about hard-case over there," Kilowag replied, glancing at the other Lantern resting on another berth, knowing what she was going to ask. "He's going to be a little sore... For the rest of his life."

"Where are our friends, Ball and Chain?" Jacqueline asked.

"Your little fireworks display sent them on a little trip," Hal replied.

"And I have a feeling we'll be seeing them soon," Kilowag added as they all headed toward the control area. Jacqueline only slightly staggering. "But in the mean time, who knows?" Kilowag glanced back to Hal. "Maybe we'll be back in time for your date with Carol after all."

"Dinner will have to wait, we're here now," Hal replied. "We fight them, we stop them, whatever it takes. However long it takes, we stop them."

* * *

A little while later Jacqueline had brought up language files on one half of her ring with an English translator on the other half.

"Rookie?" Kilowag called to her but didn't get an answer, so he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention which caused her to flinch.

"Easy rookie," he eased. "Just wanted to talk." for secret identities sake, but I'm guessing you're going to continue calling me rookie or hot-shot, aren't you?"

Kilowag chuckled. "Probably. So, what's your story?"

"My story?"

"How'd the ring get you?"

"Oh..." She looked down then to the outside of space. "I was actually heading home from work when the ring picked me up."

"Work? At your age?"

"Actually, contrary to popular belief, there are a lot of kids my age that have jobs," she explained. "...Though not to many have the number of jobs I have."

"Number of Jobs?"

"...I have three," She answered.

"Three?!"

"Yeah," she said. "I work at a herb pharmacy, animal shelter, and an antique store. Though the animal shelter and antique store work, are part time."

"That's a lot of responsibility for a kid," Kilowag mused. "What about your parents?"

Jacqueline's face saddened and she looked down. "My dad... was in an accident not too long ago, he survived but comatose, and my mom travels the world for work and witness trips."

"Oh," was all he could say before a long silence. "What about other family members?"

"My aunt and uncle on my mom's side live in Smallville, my aunt and uncle on my dad's side live in Star city, my grandparents on both sides live on the west coast, my cousins are spread out all over, my big brother lives in Gotham, a few of my friends live in Metropolis, so that just leaves me and our family pets living in Coast city."

"Wow, big family," Kilowag said, kinda surprised. He heard of the areas that Jacqueline had mentioned and of the other heroes that worked in those areas. Star city was were the Flash did his job, the west coast had some heroes like the Teen Titans, Gotham was were the hero known as Batman does his work, and Coast city was where Hal is from.

"Yeah," she said with a sad smile. "But, this is definitely going to be interesting," she said after a moment, wanting to change the subject.

"Being a Green Lantern?"

"Yeah," Jacqueline nodded. "Back on Earth, there are a lot of heroes. Some appeal more to others, for me, it was Green Lantern," she explained then turned her head to Hal who was running diagnostics.

Hal felt that he was being looked at and looked up to see Kilowag and Jacqueline looking at him. "What?"

"The Rookie was just saying that out of all the heroes on Earth, you stood out to her," Kilowag explained.

"Really?"

Jacqueline blushed slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I admire the heroes on Earth. The way you act makes you easy to approach."

"I get that from time to time," Hal replied with a small smile.

After a moment of silence Jacqueline voiced a question she always likes to ask others. "If you could go back in time to correct a wrong or prevent a tragedy, would you?"

The two veteran GL's weren't expecting a question like that out of a teenager. They shared glances then thought about it for a few moments then turned back to Jacqueline.

"We'd like to know what you'd do," Kilowag replied, getting a nod of agreement from Hal.

Jacqueline looked to the outside space for a moment the glanced back to them. "Honestly, in the past I would've said yes," she said then took a deep breath then released. "But now, while things in the past are somethings we wish we could undo, those tragedies and events are what make us who we are. We learn our mistakes and strive to do better in the future, they also make us stronger and helps us understand others more."

The veteran Lantern's were slightly surprised at Jacqueline's answer but they both smiled at her. "While we wish we could turn back the clock sometimes," Kilowag said.

"You took the words right out of our mouths. Well said," Hal finished.

Jacqueline smiled. "I'm glad you guys are my mentors."

There was an awkward silence for time before Hal broke it. "Wait wait wait, Mentors?" he asked, receiving a nod from Jacqueline.

"Yeah, Ganthet assigned you two to be my mentors," she said. "What? Does someone else teach newcomers? Or are the newcomers assigned mentors, like Ganthet did with me?"

Hal and Kilowag shared glances then sighed. This is going to be a long ride back.

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **Althea:** Whoa... *falls next to laptop* That was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be... But I'm having fun typing this. Hope you all liked it to! And before you ask, Yes, I watched the entire first part of the Green Lantern the Animated series. Most of this is 20 minutes worth of describing and listening.

Well then,

Ja ne~! =^_^=


End file.
